In order to improve a display resolution of an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display device, thereby improving a display quality, a pentile array is adopted in arranging sub-pixels. The pentile array is an arrangement manner for red (R), green (G), blue (B) sub-pixels in a display device, which uses OLED materials. The pentile array is a technology generated with birth of the OLED display materials; in the pentile array, light-emitting areas of three R, G and B sub-pixels are different, and display areas of the red sub-pixel and the blue sub-pixel are two times as large as that of the green sub-pixel.
A traditional pixel point is formed by three R, G and B sub-pixels, and in the pentile array, a single pixel point is different; each pixel point is only formed by sub-pixels of two colors, and generally the pentile array only includes two types of pixels: RG and BG. However, only three primary colors can form all of the colors, and only two colors are not able to form all colors, so in actual image display, in the pentile array, one pixel point will borrow another color from a pixel point adjacent thereto, to form the three primary colors. In a horizontal direction or a vertical direction, each pixel and its adjacent pixel share a sub-pixel of a color it does not have, to achieve white display jointly.
In summary, in an OLED display in the prior art, when the sub-pixels are arranged in a pentile array manner, only two types of pixels formed by sub-pixels of different colors are included, which may cause relatively low aperture ratios of part of color sub-pixels; for example, if, in a single pixel point of the pentile array, one is a pixel formed by R and G sub-pixels, and the other is a pixel formed by B and G sub-pixels, and then aperture ratios of the red sub-pixel and the blue sub-pixel are relatively low.